pokemorph come alive
by Darkkirby666
Summary: in the little town of Grande-Riviere teenagers and kids starts to turn into pokemon starting by two teenagers named Jimmy and Samuel let's see what will happen to them.


First of all let me introuce name is Jimmy and I am 12 years old and I am a let me write my story to you.

It was a beautyfull day in the town of Grande-riviere(yeah I know it's a wired name but it's a french town) and because it was weekend I was going to go to my friend samuel's house and I was so exited because the last time I see him was two week ago. when 13:00 arrived I start riding my bike in the direction my samuel's house and I arrived at 13:30 then I knocked at the door and samuel oppened it I said:Hi samuel. Hi jimmy. he answered. Let's go to your room. I said. Okay. he answered. as I sat on his bed he watched me and stopped moving.I asked him whats going on?he starred at me few more second before yelling:Jimmy your face is turning blue! I tinked he was joking and said stop that your joke was not answered me by saying:no its not a joke your face is turning blue!light blue to be more precise. I started running to the washroom and looked at me in the mirror and saw that samuel was not joking:my face was really turning blue!I stared at me for few seconds before notice that glaceon ears was growing on my head and my normal ones was disapearing!I said to myself:no...no that can't be happening we are in the real world!It must be a dream.I need to wake up.I hit myself on the arm before realizing something it was not a was really happening.I was really scared and I thinked of something:The mirror!I must see that.I runned to the mirror before falling on the I was on the ground I realized something my hands were not hands anymore the were looking like blue paws.I stand up the most faster I could (try to stand up with paws replacing hands)and looked at me in the reflect was more and more different to my normal Glaceon ears were fully grown and a glaceon's nose was starting to replace my normal one.I oppened my mouth of scare and realized something my theets were starting to be replace by glaceon's fangs.  
I started to panic and wondered how much I would look like Glaceon.I looked at me in the mirror and saw that my hair were turning blue and getting to my nose transformation I screamed in pain and I almost fainted.I was scared I don't want that samuel see me like it was too scream make him come in there.  
as he oppened the door his face turned red(no it was not his transformation)and said to me:Man you look like a he said that his mom came and said:Samuel you shouldn't say that to your she said that she entered and saw face turned red(very strange for a blue face)and she said:Jimmy what happened to you.  
And after she said that samuel noticed that my normals ears was disapeared and he asked me:hey where are your ears?I answered him saying look on the top of my head.  
he finally looked on the top of my head before yelling:Oh my god!It can't be happening!I answered by saying:yeah I know I thinked the same thing when I saw now his mom asked him:Do you know what happened to him? samuel answered:yeah it's called a joke make me smiled even in a situation like this.  
yeah I mom I wanted to you know the name of the creature that Jimmy is transforming into?I think it's a answered.A...a Glaceon?  
his mom a Glaceon. it's a pokemon doesen't exist she Both said at the same time:Yeah we I said that I restarted to watch at me in the mirror and I sdudently started feeling an horible pain.I was sure of what it was and I have the good answer A Glaceon tail was Growing.I was sure of it when I heared a rip sound in my back.I turned around to see that tail.I thinked on the fact i'm probably gonna be four that my nose and tail were fully grown the rest of my skin started to turn transformation has taken few seconds(Almost the same time it needed to samuel to tell me that my face was turning blue)my transformation was complete and I fell on my four of my new size I take me few seconds to find my way trought my cloth pile and the first thing I saw was the impressed look on the face of samuel and his Jimmy I wondered if you will look exacly like Glaceon but I never had that in was the first sentence that samuel said after seeing my fully transformed.I asked him how much I look like it and he lifted my up to the mirror and I saw me...well I can't tell it was really me I could say it was a Galceon.I said:Is...is that really me?Yeah it's it can have happened.I asked.I don't know but you look pretty said.I asked him:Do you think that if I keep myself nearby of you you will be transformed?I hope not I want to keep my son mom said.I think of that what your mom will say he asked.I don't know but I think we have much of time before she come.I I said that we heared someone knocking at the was my mom.  
She said:Hi Samuel what is this strange creature behind you?Hi mom.I screamed. 


End file.
